Zootropolis 2
by ILoveEverything6
Summary: Summary coming soon... WARNING:RATED K FOR VIOLENCE! T LATER!
1. Zootropolis 2 I

**I don't own Zootropolis but I do own the red fox introduced in this chapter.**

 **1**

 **Judy**

Nick, my red fox police partner and BFF, and I walked into the department as Benjamin, the cheetah secretary, started singing.

We're all wearing our ZPD uniforms:A baby blue short sleeved button up shirt over a black sleeveless under top/shirt, black pants and a black tie.

Benjamin is also wearing headphones plugged into his phone.

 _I messed up tonight_

A fox silhouette walked into the building.

 _I lost another-_

Benjamin tapped _Try Everything-Gazelle_ and put his headphones on his neck. "Welcome to the Zootropolis Police Department," he greeted.

The fox...KISSED NICK'S CHEEK!

 _I LOVE NICK!_ Try Everything started playing on my phone.

 _I messed up tonight_

I opened my eyes to see my apartment.

I'm wearing my PJs:A baby blue sleeveless top with two buttons at the top over a black top with slight sleeves and black pyjama pants.

 _I lost another fight_

I looked at the phone's screen to see _UNKNOWN_ and answered it. "Judy Hopps."

"Emily Smith, the Zootropolis Police Department's night secretary."

A RED FOX IS _ATTACKING_ AN APARTMENT'S FRONT DOOR!

Nick and I are both wearing our ZPD uniforms.

The fox is completely red, has dark brown eyes and there's a gold headband over her head.

She's wearing a black dress with slight red sleeves that's knee length at the front and foot length at the back, gold studs, a red gem connected to a long gold chain neckless, a red scarf looped around her neck, a gold bracelet on each wrist, red elbow length gloves and a red ribbon tied around her waist in a bow.

Her toe claws are black.

She's also wearing black blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Our weapons clashed. I _attacked_ hers but she sent it to me. I dodged it and it _broke_ the wall. SHE HIT ME AND RAN!

Nick put his paw on my arm.


	2. Zootropolis 2 II

**HotXbun:Read and your questions will be answered.**

 **Venomheart the Dreamer:Judy's weapon's a gun and the fox's weapon's a knife but I censor my stories.**

 **I don't own Zootropolis but I do own Emma Johnson, my OC introduced in this chapter.**

 **2**

 **Judy**

Nick and I walked into the police department as Benjamin started singing the next day.

We're all wearing our ZPD uniforms.

Benjamin is also wearing headphones plugged into his phone.

 _I messed up tonight_

THE FOX WALKED INTO THE BUILDING!

She's wearing a white long sleeved knee length dress with red sleeves, pearl studs, a red skyscraper on a long beed neckless, a pink scarf looped around her neck and her red ribbon tied around her waist in a bow.

Her finger and toe claws are white.

She's also wearing white blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

 _I lost another-_

Benjamin tapped _Try Everything-Gazelle_ and put his headphones on his neck. "The Zootropolis Police Department welcomes you," he greeted.

The fox...KISSED NICK'S CHEEK!

 _I LOVE NICK!_

Although interspecies romance's illegal because of interspecies themselves...

Nick aimed his weapon at the fox.

SHE HIT ME!

Everybody started watching.

Nick put his left paw on my arm.

"Princess Nightstar Vang but unfortunately I'm not a princess."

"Judy Hopps."

Nightstar ran.

"Emma Johnson here and Judy Hopps, Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Brandon Bogo," a bunny reporter said.

She's red and has red eyes.

She's wearing a red blazer that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt and a red knee length blazer skirt.

Her finger and toe claws are red.

She's also wearing red blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Chief Bogo's name's Brandon?

The cape buffalo is wearing his ZPD uniform with the top button of his button up shirt unbuttoned and without his tie.

"Midnight a red fox named Nightstar Vang _attacked_ an apartment's front door. Then she and Judy fought. Then she ran. Today she hit Judy and ran.''

"We don't have the answer for why Nightstar _attacked_ an apartment's front door and who lives there," I said.

"Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde will stop working because they'll be there if she _attacks_ again tonight," Chief Bogo said.

I dialled Nick about 10 minutes later.

I'm wearing my casual outfit:A baby blue sleeveless button up shirt over my black top with slight sleeves, jeans and a black carrot on a long gold chain neckless.

 **Nick**

My phone started ringing on my table by the front door of my house.

I'm wearing my casual outfit:A light green short sleeved button up shirt over a black sleeveless under shirt, jeans and a black tie.

I looked at the phone's screen to see _Judy_ and answered it.

The bunny is my best friend.

 **Judy**

" _Hi, Judy,"_ Nick said.

"Meet me at Jumbeaux's Café, Nick." I hung up and walked out of my apartment.


End file.
